Wilny Mira
"The nightmares don't stop as fast as they make you believe." Wilny "Bluebird" Mira is the third member of Rioteer group: The Rogues, a former solider of CORE and was once a leader of his own team: Ruby-One. Appearance "Now that they were standing so close Raoul could see the flaws of Wilny's face. His right eye held a section of stained red within the blue of his iris, his nose had several breaks within it, and the scar which split through his eyebrow, ran up into his hairline as a set of parallel marks that appeared to have come from a Canid or Pard claws." Wilny is a young man with tan, freckled skin, and is second tallest out of all of The Rogues with only Amell being taller and broader than him. He has sky blue eyes and short, messy brown hair that will occasionally have a feather or two in between the strands. He is described as having a slim, athletic body and is often complimented on having a very handsome face. Wilny has a square-shaped jaw, with a distinguishable mole on the right of his chin. Despite his scarred flaws, his appearance is passable by Risio's specific standards. Avio Features Wilny is a Korean Hummingbird Synth. Personality Wilny's personality is held together with duck tape and bandaids. Due to the heavy influences of his last days in CORE, Wilny is first presented as being highly aggressive, blunt, and quick to anger, he has very little patience for simple things and is fast to take on orders from authority. Despite his hostile nature, he has shown to be a very somber and brooding individual, who's later actions is impacted by his past guilt and trauma. It's revealed in Chapter ##, that Wilny suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that is being medicated through therapy and "stinky" tea. He often denies his problems in favor of living a somewhat peaceful life with The Rogues in London. However, because of his denial, it's proven to further his depression as his nightmares progressively gets worst, and his mental instability intensifies. In spite of the trauma and anger, he has shown to be very protective, nurturing, and loyal. As he grows more comfortable with his new, warm setting, his initial aggressive persona gradually becomes more relaxed, and emotionally stable. Additionally, Wilny cries very easily. Of all the characters in Stormbite, Wilny's character development is vividly showcased throughout the story. History Abilities As a former soldier and an experienced team leader from CORE, Wilny has the physical fitness and adequate endurance to fight, with his rank displaying his adept strategic skills and preciseness to following orders. Wilny is shown to be much more aggressive and upfront than his teammates often sacrificing his skin to take down his enemy. He favors more towards physical combat than aerial, making him quick and agile, relying heavily on his reflexes and past training to dictate his movements and reactions. And while not being the strongest, physically, his level of pain tolerance is noticeably high, as he is able to withstand bleeding wounds and bruising bones. Having been trained as a soldier, he has shown to have exceptional accuracy when firing projectiles such as guns and throwing knives. His experiences with weapons is evident through his love of using them, showcasing his mastery over new and old editions of weaponry. Muser Weaknesses Due to the intense drawbacks of his weak heart, Wilny's confrontational fighting style is less than favorable in certain situations. But thanks to his quick thinking and previous training, he is capable of formulating plans that would put less stress on his heart in order to fulfill the goal. However, his arrogance and future recklessness often gets in the way of his stress-free plans Relationships Storm Fraser-Swann Amell Rakena Malana Été Raoul Hunter Katana Tsume Beth Lovelace Crow Corvus Asena Canis Trivia * Wilny is left handed. References # Category:The Rogues Category:Avios Category:Male Characters Category:Synth Characters